Camelot
by Blind Magdalene
Summary: Buffy and Giles find themselves in Camelot, and before Uther Pendragon. Can they cover the magic that can get them beheaded?
1. Slayer Meet Watcherumm I mean King

**Camelot**

**Chapter 1**

******Slayer Meet Watcher-umm I mean King**

**

* * *

**

Buffy smiled as she looked around.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." Giles sighed as he rubbed the skin between his eyes.

"Buffy, we have to get home. I believe we may be in the Middle Ages. Possibly the Crusades. We-Buffy, put that back!" He exclaimed tiredly as he watched her pull a sword off the wall, playing with it delightfully. She heard a noise behind her and turned. She flew into a defensive position with the sword pointed out when she saw a man with a sword at Giles' back.

"Halt! Who are you to traverse through my castle unannounced and unattended?" Buffy felt her mouth drop when she looked at the King. The she looked at Giles, who looked at her a bit worried, then back again as her sword fell limply to her side.

"Well Damn. You don't see that everyday." This to encourage Giles to slowly turn around to face the King, and they both jumped as they saw the others' features. It was as if they were looking in the mirror.

"Bloody Hell!" they both exclaimed. The King's eyes widened, mirroring Giles.

"You can not look like me! You must be a sorcerer! Magic is banned from this kingdom!" Buffy and Giles looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Buffy chuckled, breaking eye contact first, looking at the king bemused.

"Him? He was born this way. Besides, we don't do magic. Too many bad consequences from what we've heard." Giles smiled at her quick handling. The King seemed taken aback from her forwardness. He turned to Giles.

"Then who are you?" Giles fixed his glasses before stepping next to Buffy.

"I am Rupert of the House of Giles. This is Buffy, my daughter." At Buffy's hurtful confusion he gave her a meaningful glance. She understood his need for secrecy immediately.

"We come from Versailles, but there was no one at the door. We have been wandering the halls, looking for a guide or any living soul." The King looked at Buffy disapprovingly, the sword still in her hand. She hid it behind her back sheepishly.

"And your daughter is doing what?" He left the question in the air. Giles sighed, shaking his head at Buffy at what seemed like disappointment.

"Fashions herself a young man. She was gifted more strength and speed as a bairn than many men in their prime. I have been unable to find her a husband, she acts more as a boy, loving swords and fighting. I have not been able to rid her of the hobby." The king nodded, understanding.

"I am Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot. I invite you to stay at the castle during the duration of your visit." Giles kneeled as Buffy curtseyed.

"I thank you for your hospitality, my Lord. We should not impose long, we were merely passing through." The King nodded before sweeping out of the hallway. Giles made Buffy leave the sword before they followed his long strides, much like Giles' own, to Buffy's displeasure. They came up on a big door and the King let them in. It was a huge guest suite, with a bedroom attached on the inside.

"I hope this is good?" Giles nodded, smiling appreciatively. The King nodded back.

"I will have appropriate clothes sent up." He shut the door behind himself as he left.

* * *

Uther walked down the hall to his ward Morgana's room. As he walked in, he noticed he was interrupting a conversation between Morgana and her maid, Gwen. He coughed and the women stood. Gwen curtseyed respectfully and Morgana smiled at the King.

"Gwen, I have two guests in the blue suite. I need you to see to them, if my ward can afford to miss your presence." Morgana nodded, so Gwen curtseyed again.

"I need for you to size them and find them acceptable clothing, Morgana may need to lend the young lady a dress until the clothes are ready." Gwen nodded and watched as the king left. Morgana sighed as she watched him leave, her smile wiped off her face. Gwen smiled sadly at her Lady and friend.

"You're in love with Uther, are you not?" Morgana smiled sadly at her friend.

"I am, and have been for a long time. He will never see me as anything other than his ward. He's too in love with his late wife, Ygraine, to see anyone else in that matter." Her eyes lowered as she stepped to her wardrobe. Gwen shook her head, smiling softly.

"And that's all you'll think until you take a chance with your heart." Gwen muttered to herself.

* * *

A/N I wrote this, because THERE IS NOT ENOUGH MERLIN/BUFFY CROSSOVERS!

As you can tell, this is Giles/Buffy, and Uther/Morgana

Please R/R! Wanna know if anyone even sees if this exists!


	2. Doubles

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

I've been asked for the timelines, so:  
Buffy Season 5 – No Dawn, No Glory, no Joyce death, AND NO RILEY. Riley never existed to me  
Merlin Season 1 – Merlin is Arthur's servant, but Nimueh's kinda in the background for now. She'll come in soon enough, promise.

This fic is now dedicated to **michiefmagnet** who has the best ideas in the world sometimes, even if they had already been thought of.

* * *

**Camelot**

**Chapter 2**

**Doubles**

**

* * *

**

Buffy tried, but failed to swallow as Gwen finished tying the dress. She looked at the girl her age.

"Am I supposed to breathe in this?" The dark-skinned girl smiled at her and shook her head. Buffy rolled her eyes and tried to take a deep breathe, but choked until Gwen loosened the dress a little.

"So, Lady Elizabeth. Where did you say you hail from?" Giles had decided to revert Buffy to her birth name, because he figured Buffy was already an unusual name. Morgana came around the dressing curtain and stopped short, seeing Buffy in her dress.

"You look very beautiful." Buffy gave her a disgruntled glare, then tossed her hair to the side and sighed lightly.

"I'm not used to these big dresses." Gwen giggled and when Buffy turned to her, Morgana spoke with laughter in her own voice.

"This is not a big dress, this is one of my day dresses." Buffy stood there for a minute, just looking at Morgana in disbelief.

"You wear this as a regular set of clothes? How do you move in this?" She asked Morgana with a twist of her mouth in disgust. Morgana's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Are you telling me that you do not wear this where you are from?" Buffy tried to take a breath and, this time, took in little bits of breath so she wouldn't faint from lack of air.

"The other women do, but I've never liked them, so Giles always let me go without." Gwen coughed as Buffy finished. She looked over at the handmaiden.

"Do you mean your father, Lord Giles? Why do you not call him father, or dad?" Gwen asked in curiousity. Buffy shrugged.

"He's my adoptive father. My father died around five years ago." _At least to me he did._ Buffy thought sadly. "But I feel as if I've known him my whole life. He's my best friend." She smiled and Gwen recognized it as the one Morgana wore when she thought of Uther. Buffy shook her head and grinned at the two ladies.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Morgana smiled and Gwen hid her laugh behind her hand before gathering her skirts and headed for the door.

"My liege has asked for you and your father to join him on the training field after lunch. He needs a sparring partner and says that your father looks like he'd be a worthy opponent." Buffy grinned wickedly.

"Trust me. He's the best." She chuckled. Morgana and Gwen shared a grin. The match would be worth watching. Morgana led Buffy to the King's chambers, where the King was giving Giles a set of his own clothes to wear. The door opened and Giles came out, decked out in the King's clothes, Buffy was speechless, standing for a second with her mouth open. She pulled herself together, closing her mouth and curtseying. He smiled down at her and turned around. The King came out after Giles and nodded approvingly at him as he passed him. He saw Buffy and stopped in his place. He smiled and bowed.

"My dear Lady Elizabeth, you look quite beautiful." He smiled at her gently and she gave him her 1000-watt smile that she usually reserved for Giles.

Giles saw this and became jealous, gritting his teeth and he watched the King offer to accompany HIS Slayer to the food hall for lunch.

Morgana felt a vise over her heart as she watched Uther escort Elizabeth down the hall. She swallowed the ball of jealously and sighed. She looked over and saw Lord Giles contemplating something as he glanced at her. He did look exactly like her Uther, the only thing that separated the two were their demeanors. Uther held himself majestically, powerfully. Lord Giles walked like an upper-class commoner, and proudly. He was kinder in public while Uther was unbreakable. She watched as he bowed to her. She straightened, feeling kind of giggly when he grinned at her.

"My Lady, could I have the honor of escorting you to lunch?" She smiled and nodded.

"I would enjoy the company, Lord Giles." He chuckled as he offered her his arm.

"You may call me Rupert. I have not, however, had the pleasure of learning your name." She giggled, casting her eyes down as they walked.

"I am Morgana, the King's ward." She said, meeting his eyes. He smiled down at her and felt his heart quicken. Morgana was feeling the same as they walked arm-in-arm to the hall. She swallowed and looked forward and Rupert was given a chance to look at her features without shame. She was the opposite to Buffy in looks, she had a pale complexion, compared to Buffy's golden California color, with dark brown hair and dark, innocent eyes. He looked forward as they neared the lunch hall. Morgana showed him the seat next to her, while Buffy opposite Morgana, on Uther's other side. They sat and started to eat, when the group heard sounds entering the hall.

"Ah, the hunting party must be over." Uther said delightfully. "I wonder if anything was caught." He told Morgana. She smiled and nodded, before turning back to Rupert. Arthur came through the doors in his knight armor and stopped dead, the smile falling from his face when he saw two of his father.

"Well damn." Was all that Arthur could say. Merlin came behind him, carrying his bag. When he looked up at the table, he saw two Uthers also, but he didn't resort to crude words. The bag fell from his hands and his eyes rolled up to the top of his head as he fainted before everyone. Arthur rolled his eyes and the women got to their feet in worry. Uther put his head in his hand and started laughing. Buffy saw this and started giggling. Giles rolled his eyes and saw that Morgana did the same.

"It's a perfectly normal reaction to seeing two of your King sitting at the same table." Morgana muttered, and Giles agreed silently.

* * *

A/N I wrote this, because THERE IS NOT ENOUGH MERLIN/BUFFY CROSSOVERS!

It is starting as Giles/Morgana, Uther/Buffy, thanks to **mischiefmagnet**, but it'll end up Uther/Morgana and Giles/Buffy.


End file.
